


My Fantine's song

by Pure_Imagination96



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: It's just kind of happen, Poetry, this was totally unintentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Imagination96/pseuds/Pure_Imagination96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. It's another Fantine's song or kind of, idk just poetry about fantine's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fantine's song

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this one day and a year later when I read it again I realised that it was very similar to Fantine's story so I just change the name and this kind of happens.  
> The title is that one because there are parts that says "there was a time..." so yeah, that's why.  
> This is unbeta, so if you find mistakes they are totally my fault. Also, English is not my first language so if you find any mistake let me know so I change it and, most important, learn from it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Victor Hugo, so Fantine and Les Miserables don't belong to me.
> 
> Psd: you will see that there isn't a lot of rhyme, but that's because it wasn't intend to be a song, just poetry and I usually write poetry without rhyme.

Hello, is anyone listening?  
I still remember the answer yes  
Now is only the echo in an empty place

There was a time  
When the sky was blue,  
And the sun shined

There was a time  
When my voice was a song  
A happy one

My eyes were a spark  
My mind an open door  
For the imagination

I used to think about the future  
And wich road choose to walk  
I used to think about life  
About a good life

But it was always only a thought  
And I’m here on my own  
Sitting curled in the dark  
Waiting for the end to come  
Cause I’m tired of search the light

And I’m here on my own  
I stand up all my life  
But now I’m tired to fight  
This war alone  
I’m tired to fight alone

I used to see the life in colors  
I used to laugh all the time  
But not now  
Now the life is grey, and black  
And the laugh hides in my trouble mind.

And I’m here on my own  
Sitting curled in the dark  
Waiting for the end to come  
Cause I’m tired of search the light

And I’m here on my own  
I stand up all my life  
But now I’m tired to fight  
This war alone  
I’m tired to fight alone

There was a time  
But now there isn't anymore

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, if you read it tell me what you think, leave kudos or something. I will really appreciate it.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smilingdrunkard


End file.
